


Till You Love Me

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [23]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Juvenilia, One Shot, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagami Taichi has two best friends... and he's fallen for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

  
_I sent you roses, I warned you I would,  
Do all that I could to show you the way that I feel._   


Taichi carefully wrote out her name and address on a slip of paper. Then he gave the paper to the clerk at the flower shop where he was. He had just bought a dozen red roses for her. Maybe this would help show her how he felt.

  
_Please, don't say I'm wasting my time,_  
I've got nothin' but time so I'll do all that I can to catch,  
That ghost of a chance.  


She came over to him in class the next day with a confused look on her face. Taichi knew that she would say that he was wasting his time if he told her why he had given them to her, so he told her they were to show that he still cared for her as a friend.

  
_The sunlight, the moonlight,  
Are beyond my control._   


Taichi was walking by the park when he saw her sitting on a bench in the park, watching the sunset, with _him_. He gave a grim smile. He could say one thing about the two of them, they made a perfect-looking couple.

  
_And there are stars in the heavens,  
That I'll never hold._   


Taichi sat in his window, looking at the stars. They looked like tiny jewel shining in the sky. Would he ever have a chance with her? He gave a hopeful grin and went back to writing the letter he was planning on giving her the next day.

  
_But if dreams give you power,  
Then I'm strong enough to offer my heart._   


Taichi looked down at the letter he had in his hand. He was going to give it to her. He couldn't chicken out. She had to know how he felt, even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

  
_And never give up till you love me,  
Till you love me._   


Taichi saw her walk out of the school, hand in hand with _him_. He glanced one more time at the note in his hand, as memories from the past came flooding back. Of a time before they had met _him_.

  
_I looked in your eyes, so bright and so blue,_  
And that's when I knew that you could be mine,  
If good things come to those who will wait.  


Taichi had known she was special the day he met her. At first, he had even thought he might have a chance with her. Then she met _him_. He hadn't given up hope though. He might still have a chance with her. He walked out of the school and hurried to catch up with them. When he saw them, though, he felt his heart break.

  
_Well, I guess I can wait if that's what I have to do,  
Oh, it's worth it for you._   


Taichi could see what was going on between the two of them from where he was standing. He saw _him_ slip the ring onto her finger, and her obvious excitement. He sadly dropped the letter onto the ground. He didn't have a chance with her now, but he wouldn't give up hope. Someday he might have a chance, but until then, he would be happy for them, for her sake.

He took a deep breath, then walked over, so that he could be the first to congratulate his two best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Till You Love Me," by Reba McEntire.


End file.
